A refrigerator is a representative food storing apparatus. Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment. The refrigerating compartment is kept at a temperature of about 3 to 4° C., to store food and vegetables in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time. The freezing compartment is kept at a temperature of below zero, to store meat and other food in a frozen state. A refrigerator may include an ice maker configured to make ice and a dispenser configured to dispense liquid water and ice made by the ice maker.